Clare-Alli Friendship
The friendship between Alli Bhandari and Clare Edwards formed early in the eighth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. The two were both new freshman to the school, and connected over the fact they were both in the gifted program. Despite several rough patches, the two remained best friends until the summer after their sophomore year when Alli kissed Jake Martin, Clare's ex-boyfriend and stepbrother, whom she still had feelings for. Clare cut off their friendship, and as of now, the two have not reconciled. Friendship History Season 8 In Uptown Girl (1), Alli and Clare are in the Gifted Program. Darcy introduces Alli to Clare, and the friendship begins. In Man With Two Hearts, Alli and Clare sneak around Mr. Simpson's house after going home with Connor, and they snoop around in Simpson's room. They find a vibrator under his bed. Spike catches them and while they panic, Spike says she knows what it is like to be 14. The two girls are curious about the vibrator and decide to bring it to school the next day. They're in the bathroom stall, as they argue about who should keep it and figure out what to do with it, they drop it while it's turned on. Alli and Clare panic and exchange looks. Jane picks it up and returns it to them, and discusses that it's normal to engage in "solo sex." Later in class, Connor trips over Clare's bag and the sex toy vibrates in front of the whole class. Mr. Armstrong tells Clare that she knows the rule, no cell phones in class. Clare quietly responds by saying she doesn't have a cell phone. Armstrong pulls the vibrator out, the class laughs, but Alli, being the good friend she is, improvises (stammering over her words) and says it's a robot for their project. Armstrong asks when she thought he was born and Alli says back, "Depends...how old are you?" getting the class to crack up. Clare is still very embarrassed by the topic. The next day, Clare and Alli discuss what happened, and Holly J. insults Clare about it. However, Clare comes back with a witty reply, causing Alli to break out in giggles, and Holly J to scoff and walk off. In Heat of the Moment, 'Alli is frustrated with Holly J. for making her and Johnny break up. She then goes to a classroom and creates a group called I Hate Holly J. online. After she does, Clare says, "Did that make you feel better?", Alli then responds saying, "Yes." In 'Jane Says (2), Alli barges into school, dressed in sweats. She tells Clare that her parents were cleaning out her closet and found all her school clothes. Meanwhile, Clare is donating Darcy's old clothes to a charity. Alli suggests that Clare wears them, so later, Alli and Clare are seen trying on Darcy's old clothes, which garners attention from the boys for Clare, making Alli jealous. During class, Alli proudly finishes a problem, but Clare edits it, saying that she forgot a part. Alli is obviously mad. Alli finally admits she was jealous, and she and Clare sort their problems out. In Heart of Glass, When Alli returns home from making out with Johnny, she is furious of the fact she had to leave, and storms off to her room. She then calls Clare and immediately says "I hate my life." The next day, Alli agrees to go to The Ravine, and brings Clare. At the ravine, Alli decided to wear a rather risqué outfit which impressed Johnny's friends. Unfortunately, Clare has to leave due to time restraints. That same afternoon, Clare and Alli are outside the school and Clare convinces Alli to go back with her. In Just Can't Get Enough, Alli is suspicious and jealous of Jenna because she feels that she is replacing her by being Clare's best friend. She although was paranoid, and gives it a try to be her friend. When she says she's a boyfriend stealer, Clare and Alli take the hint that she may be interested in K.C.. In You Be Illin', Alli is seen with Clare and Jenna breaking into Johnny's locker to get the pictures back. Although, they still don't get the pictures. Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Trivia *They are both in the Gifted Program. Gallery Degrassi-The-Next-Generation-Season8episode14.jpg Clare & Alli At The Spring Fling With Clare & Alli Arguing About Eli.jpg Chasing-pavements-part-1-alli-claire-g2d.jpg Clare-and-Alli-clare-edwards-23766898-500-333.jpg Tumblr l5u1lgRmI31qct0ifo1 500.jpg Alli_and_Clare.png Tumblr l8eln5lvst1qzl88jo1 400.jpg Tumblr ltju3qAcdS1r46p1ro1 500.jpg Normal 10x05 399.jpg season8_(35).jpg heart-of-glass-8.jpg heat-of-the-moment-1.jpg causing-a-commotion-4.jpg Degrassi-alli-clare1.jpg alli-clare-alli-bhandari-degrassi-16250984-520-391.jpg Degrassi-clare-alli.jpg Picture 2de.png Picture 3de.png Picture 5de.png Picture 6de.png Jane-says-pt-2-4.jpg Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Stubs